


I hear the night calling me

by justelaura



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clothes Sharing, F/F, First Meet, Shadowhunters WLW Bingo, TW: Blood, claia, free space, happy ending and fluff, tw : panic attack, vampire!clary, vampire!maia, vampires au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justelaura/pseuds/justelaura
Summary: Maia didn't know what lead her to that part of the city that night. These streets were creepy, even for a vampire. Maia never stayed longer than needed and she was the leader of the vampire clan so that said a lot. She just had a strange feeling, like an intuition she couldn't explain that she should be there.





	I hear the night calling me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ! This is my third prompt for the shadowhunters wlw bingo ! This covers two squares for team yellow : "clothes sharing" and "free space" ! For free space, I chose the prompt "vampires au" because I've always liked vampires stories and also because sapphics never die ! 
> 
> Trigger warnings :
> 
> * mention of blood  
* little description of a panic attack : Clary is in shock and starts panicking but Maia helps her to calm down

> “_I hear the night calling me,_
> 
> _ In her arms I feel pretty. _
> 
> _ I'm dancing with her, under the stars, _
> 
> _And I don't care about the rest._”
> 
> La nuit m'appelle, 1789 Les amants de la Bastille (translated from French by myself)

Everything was silent in the room when Clary entered. She wasn't afraid to trouble this peaceful atmosphere, she wasn't making any noise when her bare feet touched the floor. She opened the big and heavy chest which was patiently waiting in the attic. She went there sometimes, when she was feeling nostalgic and wanted to remember some moments from other decades. She could spend the entire night up there, flipping through photo albums and reading her old diaries. Her memories were always at the same place and that was reassuring in a way. But that night she was looking for something truly specific. Something special and precious. And she knew perfectly well where it was in that vast coffer, precisely where she put it back the last time.  
  
She unfolded the piece of cloth and couldn't help but smile. It was a beautiful dark blue denim jacket with pins from diverse rock bands attached on the huge pockets. Truly a piece of art. Clary held the jacket close to her heart for an instant, feeling a little overwhelmed and then slowly put it on. It made her feel safe, protected and she knew she could do everything with that jacket, it would always give her the strength she would need to go on. It was purely symbolic, of course but that clothe meant so much to her, she would carry it wherever she would go. Officially, it wasn't hers but_someone_ lent it to her and said she could keep it as long as she needed it. Clary guessed they were sharing this jacket even if technically she was keeping it in her chest.  
  
The jacket was old, truly old. Clary could still remember the day she wore it for the first time and clearly it wasn't the day before. She forgot a lot of things through the years, but that particular event will stay carved in her mind forever, literally. A lot had happened since then. A mix of good and bad, but Clary didn't regret anything. She never felt lost, all by herself because she was never alone and she was truly thankful for that.  
  
An unexpected meeting that night definitely changed her whole life. What would've become of her if no one had found her, if she had wandered in this dark alley with no one to help her? Clary thought a lot about it lately, and she couldn't help but ask herself what would've happened to her? She wouldn't have been the same obviously, but how different? She'll probably never have the answers so she was just making guesses and assumptions. Maybe it was better like that. Knowing an alternate version of her life could be a little too depressing.

Clary stood up and walked in front of the mirror which was hidden under a blanket. She wanted to look at herself and see the jacket better. She knew by heart how the garment fit her, but that didn't stop her from observing it from every angle. She remembered the first time she tried it on. She felt a little emotional and let the memories resurface. That was a long time ago. That was the night she was turned.  
  
****

**8**_**0 years ago**_  
  
Maia didn't know what lead her to that part of the city that night. These streets were creepy, even for a vampire. Maia never stayed longer than needed and she was the leader of the vampire clan so that said a lot. She just had a strange feeling, like an intuition she couldn't explain that she should be there. Maia narrowed her eyes, trying to understand what disturbed her. The street lamp was weakly illuminating the walls and the floor, but for her and her vampire eyes, it was like full daylight. If she had to see something, she wouldn't miss it. She stared at the dark alleys, listening to the silence and trying to figure out what was wrong. She was about to turn on her heels and go back home when a familiar scent invaded her nostrils. She froze. Blood. She deeply inhaled and closed her eyes, focusing on the origin of that smell. She needed to find that poor person bleeding before someone else hurt her. She had enough experience to control herself and not feed on any wounded mundane crossing her path but new vampires didn't know how to deal with their hunger. Especially the ones who woke up with no sire, and no one to help them.  
  
Maia followed the scent and found a young woman with gorgeous long ginger hair. She thought she was hurt, but when she got closer she realized the girl was just terrified. Her shaking hands were covered in red. Maia frowned and looked around her. Whose blood was it?  
  
And then she saw him. A man was lying on the ground, a few meters away from the girl. He was unconscious but alive, Maia could see his rib cage slowly rising and his breathing seemed quite normal from what she was hearing. That was when she finally understood the whole scene. She couldn't hear the redhead's pulse. And everything made sense.  
  
Maia walked toward the girl's direction and the latter suddenly awoke from her torpor.  
  
“I-I don't know how it happened. I didn't want it, I swear. I tried to stop the bleeding I-... What did I do? ” Her voice was betraying her panic.

Maia didn't notice it at first but the girl had smudged blood around her lips. She just got turned, Maia recognized with an absolute certitude that confusion and distress you were feeling after tasting blood for the first time and coming back to your senses. What was she doing alone? Where was her sire? Did they get caught by some hunters or did they just abandon this poor girl to her fate?  
  
Maia slowly knelt down next to her, watching the girl's reaction. Maia didn't need to use her vampire instinct to understand the person in front of her was in shock. She took her jacket off and wrapped it around the girl like a blanket. She was being extremely delicate and careful. Making any sudden moves could scare the new vampire and maybe force her to run away. And going after her to catch her would only make things worse. So Maia was taking a lot of precautions.

“What's your name?”

“Clary.”  
Maia gently smiled at her. “Clary, it's gonna be okay. My name is Maia,I'm here to help you.”

  
She was ready to step back in case Clary started feeling too overwhelmed by their proximity, but she actually looked calmer now that someone was with her. Maia rested her hands on Clary's shoulders, constantly checking her reactions and expressions.  
  
“I didn't want to attack him.”

“It's okay, I know.”

“Did I kill him ? Is he going to be alright?”  
“He will be I promise. I'm gonna call a friend of mine, he'll take care of him.”

Maia wished she didn't have to ask for help but she had to stay with Clary. She couldn't leave a new vampire alone and lost. She knew how it felt and she didn't want anyone else to go through the same nightmare. Magnus was probably still awake, running his business at Pandemonium and with a portal, he could be there in no time. She already called him for cases like this one. He healed the victim and changed their memories of the night so they wouldn't remember a thing and be more peaceful. And then, during the following nights, Maia would keep an eye on them to make sure they're alright.

Maia took her phone, searching for Magnus' number.  
  
“I'll help you get back home. Where do you live? Is it far from here?” She asked and Clary looked at her like something was disturbing her.

“I don't know.”  
“It's okay, I know this city like the back of my hands. What's your address?”

“I don't know.”  
  
Clary stayed silent for a few seconds and then inhaled sharply. The shaking recommenced, but with more intensity.  
  
“I don't know.” She repeated, looking like she was about to cry and Maia took her hands, applying a comforting pressure to them.

“What do you think about coming with me? My apartment is big enough for two persons, you can have some rest and I'll give you some clean clothes.”  
  
Clary nodded and Maia smiled again.  
  
“Okay, good.”

***

Maia was lost in her thoughts when she opened the door. She had found that confused girl with no memory of what happened to her. With no memories at all actually. That was unusual. It looked like Clary was surrounded by a lot of mystery.  
  
“Here we are. Welcome to my apartment.”

“It's nice.”

Maia made Clary wait in the living room while she chose some clothes for her. When she came back, she spotted Clary intensively analyzing the interior design. She was looking everywhere, observing the pictures and decorations, especially the paintings, with a certain interest. That kind of amused Maia.

“Does that awaken your artist side?” She teased and Clary smiled.

“It does, it's beautiful.”

“Are you? An artist, I mean.”  
Clary thought about it for a few seconds.“I think so. It feels familiar.”

At least now Maia had more information about her. She handed her the clothes and let Clary have some privacy. Clary called her when she was ready. She was now wearing high-waisted black jeans, a black top with the logo of a music band Clary didn't know and on top of that she was wearing the jacket Maia previously lent her. A beautiful dark blue denim jacket with pins on the huge pockets. Maia wasn't expecting her to keep the jacket and she probably had a strange look on her face because Clary asked if that was okay.

“Sure, no problem! It suits you a lot.” And Maia meant it. Clary was absolutely gorgeous.  
  
Clary thanked her and then stayed quiet, like she was trying to deal with what happened that night. But of course she couldn't. That wasn't the kind of thing you could accept easily. Not when it changes your whole life. Maia sat next to her on the sofa. She didn't say a word, giving Clary some time, but showing she was there if Clary needed some emotional support.

“What am I?” Clary finally asked.  
  
Ah. That inevitable conversation. Things were getting more serious now.

Maia looked at Clary, trying to find the accurate answer even if she knew there was none. She should get used to it, but that question was always painful to answer, especially when the person in front of her was in denial. “I think you know it perfectly.”

“You are too, right? I saw your teeth earlier.”

There was no point in lying to her so Maia nodded. “Yes, I am.”

Clary took a deep breath and close her eyes. A part of herself didn't want to believe it, but deep down she was convinced it perfectly made sense. It was like she had always known. Vampires were real. And now she was one of them.

“Am I dangerous?”  
“You can be. Or not. That depends on who you want to be.”  
“I don't want to attack an innocent again.”

“Hopefully there won't be a next time.”  
Easier said than done, Clary thought. “But how? I don't even remember what I did. How am I supposed to stop myself from doing something if I'm not even conscious?”  
“You're not alone. I'm here. I'll help you to learn.” Maia promised. “I'll stay with you and teach you how to control yourself.”  
  
And she did. Maia never left Clary's side, she was always there, holding her hand so she wouldn't get lost on this new path.

One day, Maia realized that she was slowly having a lot of affection for Clary. At first, she talked to her and offered her help because she knew damn well how abandonment felt like but it became more than that. She enjoyed being in her company, spending time with her, talking about everything and laughing about meaningless things. Her feelings had changed. It wasn't about her duty as the chief of the vampire clan, not anymore.

And it was the same for Clary. At the beginning, she was following Maia everywhere she went because she had no one else but her sentiments had progressively evolved.

Once Clary had learnt how to control herself and survive on her own, Maia made it clear that she didn't want to hold her back. She was very welcome in the clan and had her own place, but she didn't have to stay if she wasn't happy. But leaving had never crossed Clary's mind. In an ironic way, Clary felt so alive when she was with Maia. She didn't want to leave her. She had multiple chances to move elsewhere, but she never took them.  
  
So they both knew they were having strong feelings towards each other, but did they have the courage to confess their love? Of course not. It took a lot of time, but eventually they got there. Step after step.

Their first kiss was truly spontaneous. It was truly a beautiful night, with no clouds in the sky and Clary wanted to look at the stars. Maia took her outside and they climbed up to the roof, lying down when they had reached the top. It was so quiet and peaceful, they were almost whispering, afraid that the magic of this moment would disappear.

Clary was wearing the jacket again, she couldn't feel the cold so it was purely because she liked having Maia's clothes on her. And Maia was finding Clary really cute with her outfits. Soon enough, Maia was too busy admiring her to actually do some stargazing. Clary noticed and she smiled. They moved closer without realizing it. And closer. And closer. They didn't have to say anything, by mutual agreement their lips met and the stars were long forgotten.  
  
They started dating that night. And they never left each other's side.  
  
***

  
** Back to the present**

Maia entered the room and raised an eyebrow, slightly confused when she saw Clary wearing the familiar denim jacket.

“There you are. What are you doing?”

“I was feeling nostalgic, I guess?”

Clary abandoned her spot in front of the mirror and snuggled comfortably in Maia's arms, which was definitely a better place.  
  
“That's the first gift you ever gave me.” Clary said and Maia laughed before dropping a kiss on her forehead.

“I remember. I had no idea you would love it that much at that time.”

“ What can I say ? I've always been a sentimental.”  
“You've always been so romantic.” Maia corrected and Clary didn't deny anything.  
“That's why you love me.”  
“I sure do.”

Maia brushed her fingers against Clary's cheeks, looking at her and learning her traits even if she already knew them by heart.

“And I'll love you forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it ! Don't forget to let a kudo and/or a comment, thank you in advance ! 
> 
> Send a lot of love to @randomrambler who was my beta for this fic !
> 
> You can find me on twitter (@Onceuponavideo1) !


End file.
